Ashes
by Rememberance of Something
Summary: The best way to describe this story is to tell my inspirations. So my inspirations include but are not limited to: Memoirs of a Gesiha, V for Vendetta, and more.
1. When Lights Fade

_**Note: **__I finally came up with an awesome idea for a fan fiction. My inspiration's include but are not limited too: Memoirs of a Geisha, She's the Man, and V for Vendetta. Hopefully this story will be one of those that inspire even if it is just a fan fiction. I put a lot of thought into it. Unfortunately I don't have internet any more so probably what will happen will be that I will finish it before I ever post it. Anyways enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto nor the Naruto storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**When Light Fades**

If you had told me there was something wrong with the small village that I lived as a child then there is no doubt in my mind I would have believed you full heartily. I knew even as a small child that something was abnormal in the way that we lived even if a stranger had never said one single syllable. As I sit here reflecting on the past I realize now that our village was like the boulders on the bed of a sea and with every crash of the waves we were slowly being warned down. Even stone has its weaknesses and fire was no different. It wasn't until my own father's time however when our defenses failed and the facades of hope melted away.

The village had a system like most at the time with a counsel of elders, who in most cases were older than anyone else in the village, and in some crude way or another consider wiser. Under the eye of this wrinkled parliament was our leader. Some described our leader as a general, others said he or she was like royalty elected by the people. Whether a general or a prince, the title Hokage was meant as something to respect. And we always respected the Hokage.

To understand the importance of such a role one must first understand the responsibility of the Hokage. I suppose you could compare him or her to a captain on the ship, the villagers as the passengers, and the ninja as the sailors. In order for a ship to move she must first be well prepared for any onslaught from starvation to disease and even to pirates. Our pirates were enemy villages that became jealous over the power my village obtained. If the passengers were not kept well and happy the ship would not be a success for who would pay for the means to keep it a float? If the sailors did not respect and listen to their captain then there would be mutiny. It was the Hokage's job to protect the goods we produced, keep his passengers or in our case the villagers well and happy, as well as command the crew (the ninja) with the dignity and respect he wished them to treat him. If all three points were not balanced then we would all perish. And just like the captain, the Hokage if he was a good man, would go down with his ship perishing under the murky waters of time.

My father was a young soldier but older than his present Hokage at the time when our walls were finally released down upon us. Many of the older members of the former society agreed that if the demon had not shown up we would have won without a doubt with a man like the fourth Hokage. But even the Fourth as great as he was was still only a gifted man. And when facing the fangs of a demon a gifted man can be no more than just that. The moment he perished was the moment Hell engulfed our small village, or so I am told.

While the stories of the past linger in the air as if flies buzzing over a caress in the middle of summer, I could tell no difference. The world I was born into is quite different than the old memories of the failing minds in elderly heads. The first time I was sold into slavery I was five years old. My mother had come down with a sickness that was plaguing the village around that time. Often her green eyes were clouded, whispering of days in her childhood. I never paid them much attention for at the time I had been very small and preferred to play with paper dolls. Soon the fever had taken her away from my father and I when I was only three years old.

I stayed with my father until they came for him. The men dressed in black who wore masks made of porcelain. The masks were not the traditional ones of animals like the special forces wore so many years earlier. These men wore masks that meant to mock us as they dragged the Resistant members away from their homes. The lips of the masks drooped heavily as their ebony eyes gleamed out at us. Sometimes the masks had black tears streaming from their dark eyes contrasting the white that reminded me of snow.

When they took him they took me as well selling me to well off to a family on the other side of the village who had managed to buy their freedom in one manner or another. In those days that was how it was done, if you wealthy you were allowed to buy the pardon from the new governor at a very expensive price. My family had never been one of the Resistant leaders but they had attended meetings here and there. When this was heard of my father was seized to be made an example of, and I became the property of the governor himself.

This story of sadness my young life had been thrust into is not the story I wish to tell you. So in turn allow me to skip ahead a few years. When I turned eight my previous owners were also among those who wished to resist the new government. The woman,\who though she was my mistress, pulled me aside one day as I was making my way to attend the hens in their roost. She was a kindly woman in her late fifties who refused to support a nation that enslaved children. With the kindness of a mother who had lost three sons to the battle so long ago, she had taken it upon herself to buy as many children she could to save them from the brutality of the government. Even though I was young I was very perspective I had figured out nearly a year ago her funds were slowly draining away due to her kindness.

"Sakura," she called to me from her bedroom door, "Please come here."

Unable to refuse her, not because she owned me but because of the debt I felt I owed to her, I obeyed entering her room as quietly as I could. The sun was not yet up but in the darkness of her room I sense she was uneasy. Her husband, also a veteran of the war, had not come home that night. And we all knew without a doubt, that the faithful man would never be returning home. Just like my own father, and so many other people before them. She did not ask me to turn on the light, and for a very long moment we were both silent taking in the call of the crickets outside her window. I was afraid for her, for what they might do to us when they came. I never once spoke of my fears as I fiddle with a strand of my long hair my eyes only looking at the floor. Finally she broke the silence asking me to sit next to her on the bed, patting the area with her hand. The movement was a small one, like so many things she did, but it comforted me as I climbed up next to her. She began to speak, stroking my long abnormally colored hair as she did so, "You are a smart girl Sakura and I am sure you understand what our nation faces right now. Times are tough, and will only get tougher still before any of this is righted. People-"

She sighed pausing for a minute, "People will not stand against these monsters leading our village until their own blood is spilled. And for this, the rest of us will suffer greatly. Do you understand what I'm telling you dearie?"

I nodded my head.

"I know you do. You are a smart girl I'm fully aware of that. That is why I asked you to come in here. My husband, your adopted father, has of yet to return home. They have him and soon they will come for me."

I gasped, shaking my head in protest.

"Listen to me darling," she murmured her words into my hair as she hugged my little body tightly to hers, "You are the only female child I have adopted. Do you know why that is?"

"No ma'am," I choked out. I was afraid, afraid of the men in masks and her words to me seemed as if she were telling me they would take her away as well. Tears were already brimming their way to the surface of my eyes as I listened intensely to what she was telling me.

She sighed again the heaviness weighing her down as she tried to explain, "Girls, well, in a sense they are worth more than boys. Not that those in charge will ever admit to this they prefer the notion that women are of little value. But have you ever noticed that they auction the girls off at a higher price than the boys?"

I paused contemplating what she was trying to tell me. Yes, I had noticed that but I was a child back then and the reasoning never really presented itself to me. The only logical thing I could think to say, I did in a very small voice, "Yes ma'am but some girls aren't. I noticed that. Mostly the older ones."

She hugged me tighter, "You are indeed a smart girl. Yes well that is because of the girl's physical condition. I understand darling that you are very young but I have to make sure you comprehended everything fully. Girls who have never been touched by a man are worth far more than the others. And men will pay anything for a girl unscathed do you understand?"

I nodded my head because while I was not sure of the exact meaning of her words I did not want to disappoint her.

As if reading into my mind she continued, "You may not understand everything I am telling you as of this moment but in time you will. Now then listen to me Sakura I have only a little money left. But is enough to send you to the Academy for the duration of six years, seven if you are very careful with the money I will give you."

"But," I started to protest, "The Academy is only for the boys of clan members. I'm a girl, and…I'm not even from a clan."

"You don't think I don't know that sweetie?" she patted my shoulder as if reassuring me, "You will have to pretend to be a boy from my own clan. There is no other way for you unless you rather become a slave. And trust me my sweet little flower not all masters are as kind as myself."

"What about the rest of them?"

I had been referring to my adoptive brothers because even though they were not my actual brothers they held an area of my heart in their hands. Just as it had been back then, it remains still so to this day. Unfortunately time often has a way of causing one to loose contact with those who are most important. As if a wave washing away the footsteps in the sand, life has a way of washing away even the most dear people to our hearts.

Her voice trembled from the turmoil she felt inside her soul, "I cannot afford to save them all. I will send the youngest to my cousin in the south. She like me, refuses to support this government that plagues us so drastically. But again like myself, her funds are running low and she can only take in one child. As for the twins, my husband has contact a group of men who are smuggling children in the land of water for a hefty price. The price, as high as it is, is well worth it because my husband's own brother lives there and has agreed to train them in ironworks. As for the rest, I will do my very best to find them places, but I must be completely honest my dear when I tell you that most likely they will be sent to the work camps mining for metals."

"Why me?" I murmured realizing just how lucky I was that she had chosen me to send to the Academy instead of one of the boys. Lucky, being a relative term if one understood just what kind of danger my life was being thrown into.

She released me, turning my small shoulders to face her in the darkness, "The life of a woman slave is not something I would like my worst enemies to endure. The Academy is the only way for you but you must understand the dangers you will face if you are found out."

She took my hands into her own, "If they find out you are a female they will execute you for treason."

I gulped.

"A life as a trained ninja can lead to a brighter future for you if you are not found out. You can make some money and get a passage to one of the neighboring nations."

"Leave the Leaf?" I murmured the fear of all she was telling me bubbling instead my chest waiting to exploded into a panic.

"Unless the current government is over thrown there is no Leaf."

Her words stunned me, burning themselves into my mind as if cut into my very skin with a knife. She trudged on carefully choosing her words so that she would not scare me, "You have a few years until you start to become a woman. Until then they will think you are nothing more than a boy as long as you don't reveal your womanhood. Today I will take you into the village and we will buy you the supplies you require for the school. I have already written the headmaster about your intelligence and paid for your tuition for the next six years including boarding and meals. It has taken up most of my fortune but I know you will not fail. You cannot."

"But-"

She cut me off before I could finish by placing her fingers to my lips, "I know that this is scary for you but you must look at the bigger picture. I have little less than two days maybe three at the most before they come for me. The others whom I have found a home for will be leaving in an hour. I must prepare you and strive to find a home for the rest if it is at all possible. You will be leaving the day after tomorrow for the school which begins the year in one week. I know everything is happening fast but I have no choice."

She got up from the bed and moved to her wooden desk at the end of the room. She flicked on her desk lamp flooding the room with a dim light from a dying bulb. Her hair, wiry from a night of no sleep, curled around her dark eyes. Wrinkles of exhaustion inhabited her face as she pulled out a folder, placing it in my hands. Cupping my chin in her hands she whispered, "Memorize all this by tonight. It is the information I have gathered for you so that you could go to the Academy. When all the information is as well known to you as if you have always known it burn it in the backyard. There can be no traces of it whatsoever."

I nodded my head unsure if I was capable of such a task but unwilling to admit my fears. She ran her fingers through my long hair that I adored so much before kneeling in front of me for the last time she spoke, "Things will not be easy for you but you must release any bonds you have to your old life. You must look, think, and act like a boy to convince them that you are what you say you are. Now then go study the paperwork. Later I will send for you and we will go get all the things you require."

I gripped the paperwork tightly in my hand as I stumbled out of her room unsure of what I was going to do. My mind was bewildered, as if nothing in the world would ever make sense again. When I found myself in the garden I settled under a weeping willow tree nestled between it's limb like roots. Looking up at the swaying branches that concealed me from anyone who might be looking, I started to cry. There was so many doubts that tortured my little heart as I opened the folder. To pretend to be something that I was not worried me to the extent of tears. I was no actress, and I sure as hell was not a clan member. I had no special gifts passed down from my family's line that could help me keep the truth hidden.

Inside the folder the paperwork was written neatly on heavy white paper with official stamps and seals to make things all the more real. It said my name was Kyo Takan and that I was born in the year of the Ram. I sighed at that small bit of information that would mean I was pretending to be two years younger than what I really was. The advantage was as the other boys matured in their faces and bodies while mine remain soft and child-like they would simply think it was due to the age difference. This gave me a small sense of relief, and so I read on. I was born to Isuma and Nobu Takan in a city from the north of the Leaf. My family perished in a fire sometime last year and was believed I had as well until I appeared on the steps of my uncle's home in the Leaf. Allowing the papers to slip from my fingers I stared at the ground in disbelief.

It was a lie.

I could feel it in my bones. The fire had killed the real Kyo I was sure of it. I knew even with all her influence and wealth that my mistress could not forge identification paperwork and clan membership seals. It was beyond her reach entirely especially now that all her wealth was slowly fading away. Leaning my head back on the trunk of the majestic tree I prayed for the soul of the real Kyo hoping that he had perished from the smoke instead of the flames. One of my deepest fears had always been to die in a fire, and to find out this child had was unsettling. Once my praying was finished I took up the papers one more time, and began to memorize them.

It was around noon before I was summoned back to her room. She was formally dressed with her long gray hair sweep over her back in a thick braid. Turning towards me she reached out her hand to take mine. The smile she gave me was weak as she began, her words not hiding the pain she felt, "You have never been to the market have you?"

"No ma'am," I replied quietly.

I never had any need to go into the city since she provided everything we needed herself. Her smile faded away, "I suppose not since I rarely go inside the city myself. The items you require cannot be given to you from my home. And since you are going to be using them you might as well see what each item is, where it is bought, and how much it costs. Remember Sakura, knowledge is the most powerful weapon one can obtain."

She waited for me to nod before adding, "The city is much different than the country. When we reach Konoha you cannot act as if you are at home. To them you are nothing more than a slave and as such you must act as if you are one. Never look at anyone, only the ground. When I command you, you must bow deeply before replying. Do not look at me and always say 'Yes Mistress'. If you do not it may rouse suspicion from the guards who will act without thought. The world is a cruel place, but someday hopefully things will change. Who knows, maybe you will be the one to change them, hm?"

"Me?" I was startled by her words.

"Why not?" she made her way to the door, "No one else has. Who's to say the first female ninja since the fourth Hokage would be the one to make the difference. To me there are no accidents, only fate."


	2. Without Any Trades

**Note: **So here is chapter two. I hope that everyone likes this story because I think it is going to be a major success. Its too bad I can't post it as I write but I believe that one day I will get my internet service back on. Eventually…but anyways here is chapter two.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor the Naruto storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Without Any Trades**

We had walked nearly two hours before reaching the village, and once again my mistress warned me to only look at my feet. I barely remembered the village since the last time I had been there was when I was a small child living with both of my parents. The buildings were warn down from countless assaults during the duration of the war. Some even still remained as rubble, reduced to ruins and never once again built. My eyes shifted upward a few times even though she had warned me otherwise. It ached my heart to see former homes destroyed by greedy hands.

I could not help but wonder what had happened to the former occupants of the ruins. Were they alive? Did I know any of them? Would I have been friends with their children? Did they have any children? I could not imagine the fear they felt knowing the end was coming to them soon and they could do nothing to stop it. I almost wept for them if I had not seen a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

Fear engulfed my little body as I followed my adoptive mother into a small shop on the edge of the village. I remembered her words to never look up though I really wanted to. Just from the dirt floor of the shop I knew that we were on the poorer side of the village. A side, that she knew, the soldiers of the new government rarely ever visited. Greeting the store clerk graciously she said, "Hello there Tobi I was wondering if you had any news of my husband?"

My eyes flew up on their own to examine the clerk. The movement was a swift one that only required a few seconds but it was long enough for me to see his face. The clerk was a bony man who, I could tell, was either too poor to buy any food, or was sickly for he seemed too small for a healthy person. His balding head was badly scarred from what seemed to have been a fire. Clearing his voice, he whispered harshly to her, "Lady Mumi you can't be here!"

"Why ever not?" her voice held an authority that could not easily be ignored by anyone.

"The ASHES squad has been enquiring where you live from everyone they come across. They mean to kill you and your children before nightfall."

She gave away no fear as she spoke, her voice stern with hatred yet controlled with the elegance that only she could possess, "My children have been sent away for the most part. Only a few remain and trust me Tobi soon the rest will follow. I do not fear ASHES in the least."

"You are either brave or a fool," he snapped at her the worry in his voice tainting his words ridding then of an harshness he might have meant.

"It's funny how those two often collide is it not?" she remarked taking no insult from his words.

"Why have you come here Mumi?" he seemed tired of the previous conversation now that he knew he could not win with her.

When I glanced up for the second time I noticed the shop was a book store. My heart fluttered at the possibility she would be purchasing reading material for me. After all, reading had been one of my favorite past times since coming into her care. She had taught me so many different lessons that I held dear to my heart and they all seemed to come from a book.

"I have come seeking these books," my eyes instantly flew to the floor as I heard a rustle of papers.

"But these…" he trailed off as he read the list before beginning again, "They are for Academy students only. I need to see the seal of the Academy before I can let you have them."

"I am very much aware of that," again there was some more rustling before the clerk finally complied.

"Alright then wait her Mumi I need to go to the back of the shop for a moment."

When he returned I could hear the thud of several books and scrolls on the counter top. As the clerk started packing the precious books inside a canvas bag my benefactor said to me, "Little girl hand me my coin purse."

"Yes Mistress," I recited handing her the purse as meekly as I could.

I knew that even though this man and my adoptive mother knew each other he was not to be trusted. No one was to be trusted in those times so I did as she had commanded trying to seem as weak as possible. That was expected of us back then, those of us who had been sold into slavery. This is because it made those who were not slaves feel all the more powerful. As sickening as such a notion was, my mistress and I both knew her heart so my performance was nothing more than just that. When she was captured, and we both knew such a time was close, they would consider her actions inside the village. If she treated me as a daughter it would mean she could be tortured, but if she acted just the opposite it could mean a swift death.

Once we had left the book shop we trudged on ward, myself hold the canvas bag on my back. We had bought several different items from multiple shops including clothes, medical supplies, and weapons. Lady Mumi stopped in front of a shop where stationary was sold, her eyes scanning inside the window for a minute before entering. She paused in the door before turning to me, "Go find yourself some writing supplies my girl. And do not worry this shop is protected so you may do as you please with in reason. I need to talk to the owner in the back for a minute."

I bowed before her out of respect before saying, "Yes Mistress."

She placed her hand on top of my head for a moment with a generous smile on her lips before turning away. I watched her walk to the counter where a man stood behind it with soft blue eyes. He was a handsome man with thick black hair sweeping over his well aging face. Greeting my mistress with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes he showed her to the back of the store.

Feeling lost in a sea of options I began to study the different items I would need for the school when a young boy about my own age with messy blond hair ran into the shop. He raced to the end of the shop colliding into me as he did so. Both of us were thrown to the ground with the fierceness that only gravity could provide. My head pounded from the pain of contacting with the concrete floor and for a minute I could only see the color white. Then I could see the color of two incredibly blue eyes staring widely back at me. The boy's body laid on top of mine pinning me to the floor. My temperament began to flare as I opened my mouth to yell at him he covered it with his hand. Placing a finger over his lips he motioned toward the outside before quickly scrambling off of me. Startled I regained my footing unsure of what to do since something like this had never happened to me before. I found my eyes scanning over him for a moment.

He was shorter than myself with hair that looked as if it had not been brushed in months. His skin held the faintest taint of a tan from being outside too much and his clothes were thread barren, dirty rags that look to be too big for him. Dirt and grit were smudged all over his body suggesting he was either a malnourished slave or he was a runaway. From the panic in his eyes I could only think he was a runaway as he crouched behind one of the shelves motioning me to do the same.

The door to the shop opened and several feet pounded onto the floor. I peeked over the shelf to see three men in the masks looking around the room. My heart began to pound, and the sound of buzzing began to fill my small ears. I must have been looking for too long because the boy snatched me back down next to him and motioned once again for me to be quiet.

"I saw him run in here."

"I don't see the brat any where."

"He's in here I can sense it."

"He must be hiding somewhere. Spilt up so it will be faster."

"What are we going to do when he find him?"

"Just as we were commanded: execute the little bastard."

I glanced over at the boy unsure what he had done to make them so mad. He seemed to be scared himself as he placed his back to the shelf burying his head inside of his hands. He was only a child like myself at the time, whatever he had done could not have been that bad. Thinking he was probably a runaway I felt the urge to help him for the sake of- well to be honest I am not sure why I did. I just had the strangest feeling that if the situation had been reversed he would have helped me. I was sure of it. Placing my hand on his bony shoulder I motioned for him to be quiet just as he had done to me. Looking absolutely surprised, he watched as I stood up.

The men instantly spotted me which had been my plan to begin with. I walked towards them with my eyes watching the ground before bowing deeply. I remembered my lady's words to never speak unless spoken too so I waited.

The tallest of the men moved toward me, "Little girl have you seen a boy in here?"

"No Master," I whispered never once looking up at him, as the other two circled around me.

"I saw the boy run in here," another insisted grabbing the back of my long hair, forcing my head to jerk backwards. I let a cry of pain, and did my best not to look at anyone of them directly. The fear of the power these men held was not forgotten inside my mind, but the fear of what would happen to the strange boy was even more frightening.

I could see out of the corner of my eye his blond hair bobbing from behind the shelf. As if I could read his mind I knew instantly he was going to try to help me, which in truth was counter productive. Thinking as quickly as I could I said loud enough for him to hear, "There isn't anyone in here. My mistress left with the clerk for a moment to get a special kind of paper she requires for a letter. He was out of stock so they went down the street. I swear no one came in here!"

"She's lying," the third spoke up as his partner slung me dangerously close to where the boy was hiding.

My back slammed into the shelf knocking it over. I lay there motionless for a minute the pain snaking it's way up my spine. Tears swelled into my green eyes for I had never been treated so roughly since the men had taken my father. Men, just like these, who flaunted their power over children and adults a like. The men stood over me and the fear that they would discover the boy was enough for me to speak, "I swear no one came in here!"

The men had their backs turned but from the way I was laying I could see the boy looking at me. His blue eyes seemed to be rimmed with crimson as his eyebrows knitted together in anger. Blinking, I said more to him than to my attackers, "Don't."

He bared his teeth but hid himself once again as one of the men slapped my face, "I know you are lying little girl. I saw him run in here. If you don't tell us where he is then we will kill you as well."

"That is enough," a smooth voice spoke from behind them.

The men jumped backwards startled that someone had entered the shop with out them noticing. The someone was a boy of no more than sixteen, his long ebony hair pulled back away from his equally dark eyes. On his shoulder's was a boy the same age as me with the same features as the older one. They were brothers, that much was clear to me.

"Mister Uchiha," one of the men stuttered bowing deeply, "We were just completing some business."

"And is your business beating up little girls?" he demanded his voice as smooth as ice.

"She's hiding a fugitive," the one who had slapped me informed him.

Glancing around the store he replied, "There is no one else here."

The men seemed hesitant but only nodded their heads vanishing in clouds of smoke. The teenager stared at me for a minute the glanced once more around the store before speaking to his younger brother, "Come on Sasuke it seems the clerk isn't here right now let's go get something to eat."

The younger boy nodded his head not seeming to notice me as they left talking about the up coming school year at the Academy. Once they were out of sight the boy hiding revealed himself crawling around to where I was laying. I was transfixed unsure what had just happened as he crouched beside me, my mind whirling with images of the one that had been called Sasuke. He and his brother were incredibly handsome to me and I could not but wonder if I would ever see them again. Meanwhile the boy I had helped, was staring at me with his sapphire eyes as if he had seen a ghost.

He started to speak but before he could make out any words my mistress and the clerk came rushing toward us. Apparently they had been hiding in the back the entire time. I could not blame them since she was already wanted and the clerk would have been punished for allowing her into his store. It made sense to me, and I was not bitter at her self preservation. After all if she had come out and revealed herself how was she to send me to the school? Or find homes for the other children who would most likely perish if she did not?

She pushed the boy rather roughly away from my crumbled form as she scooped me up in her arms, "Sakura dear, can you hear me?"

I groaned in my response watching as the boy ran out of the shop and into the street.


	3. Full of Broken Thoughts

**Note**: I'm really enjoying this story even though I know I should really be writing on my other stories. But that is neither here nor there because I am writing this one right now lol. Anyways please remember to leave me nice long reviews about much you love this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor the Naruto storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Full of Broken Thoughts**

Pulling me on my feet Lady Mumi ushered me to the back of the store with the clerk following closely behind us. Once the door of his office was shut she knelt before me examining my cheek carefully. After a few moments of silence she finally spoke, "Listen to me darling you must never speak to that boy again."

Stunned by her words I looked into her eyes unsure of their meaning, "But why?"

She pulled me close to her in a hug, "There are many things that you do not yet understand. That child is dangerous. You cannot trust him. Promise me you will never speak to him again."

"Yes Ma'am," I murmured unsure her words were the truth. The boy had not seemed very dangerous to me, in fact, as I recalled back to my memories he seemed nothing more than a frightened child.

Satisfied with my answer she whispered, "Tonight when we return home I will alter your appearance so you look like the boy in the picture."

I recalled the folder back to mind remembering there in fact had been a picture in the paperwork. He had dark brown hair with green eyes similar to mine, with a short choppy hair cut that bordered his pale face. She meant to cut my hair and change the color so that it would seem all the more real. Fearing the drastic physical change I would endure I could only nod my head in compliance. My hair color was just to abnormal to keep in its natural state. It had to be done.

Removing a bag off of the man's desk she told me, "Remember to keep your eyes on the ground at all times. If someone tries to stop us from leaving the village do not panic. Do not give them a reason to hurt you further. Now then let us go. Goodbye Diachi I will see you again."

"I look forward to that day," the clerk replied earnestly as we made our way into the street.

It was nearly dusk before we reach our home, the sky painted with the warm colors of red and orange. Leading me into one of the back rooms, Lady Mumi motioned for me to sit down on a straw matt as she placed all the items she had bought in a single canvas bag meant to be worn on the back. Then she banged her fist gently on the floor boards before finding what she was searching for. Lifting up the planks she slide the backpack underneath pulling out several objects.

"Memorize this," she ordered me, "In case the ASHES team comes for me before I can send you off remember where your supplies are. Everything you require for the school is in that bag, not to mention some money in case you require anything else. The hair dye, scissors, and clothing are in this bag."

She held up a much smaller bag made of plastic for emphasis on her words, "But I doubt you will need to know about this one since we will be disguising you tonight. But you never know what is going to happen."

She sighed as she slid the bag next to her knee before holding up a small leather journal with intricate designs on the corners. Handing me the leather piece of art she waited as I examined it closer. The design was foreign with detailed knots as the decoration, and nymph like women in the center of the very same knots. Running my finger over one the more complicated knots I asked her, "What is this for ma'am?"

"To remember," she replied watching me carefully.

"Ma'am?"

"Sometimes we can be so enthralled in our rouses that we forget who we really are. Listen to me Sakura it is important that you become this boy Kyo as your way of survival but you must never forget yourself in the process. Whenever you have the time you must write in here as a woman so that you will never loose yourself. Keep it close darling and never let anyone see it."

Comprehending the full meaning of the magnificent journal she had given me I place it carefully inside the canvas bag. The next thing she presented to me were several scrolls on chakra control and chakra points. There were two books thicker that the width of my hand on the male and female anatomy explaining the muscular system, nervous system, urinary track system, digestive system, and all other functions of the human body. And then the last gift she presented me with was a fabric cover book listening the different herbs around the world, what they looked like, and what their purposes were.

The books were meant for a medical ninja, something that had been forbidden during the reign of the new government.

Looking down at the name of the author who had written the books, I gasped out of pure disbelief. Meeting my lady's downcast eyes I said to her barely above a whisper, "Lady Tsunade wrote this?"

"Yes," she replied taking the books from me and laying them next to the canvas bag underneath the floor, "She was once a good friend of mine."

"These books," I murmured to her, "They are forbidden."

"There are lots of things these days that are forbidden."

Before she could respond the maid came into the room baring in her hands a note. Clearing her throat, Kimi, waited for the mistress to acknowledge her before speaking, "Mistress a note has arrived here for you."

"What does it say?" Lady Mumi seemed nervous as if she was unsure she wanted to hear the contents. When Kimi looked at me unsure if she read the contents outloud Lady Mumi informed her quite quickly, "Well Kimi what does it say? Sakura is not going to tell anyone, will you my little flower?"

I shook my head no in response. Clearing her throat once again with a gurgle, she said shakily, "The Lady has sent word that she will protect the rest of the children. She will be sending escorts for them with in the hour."

Releasing a sigh of relief Lady Mumi placed all the items she had bought, including the ones meant to disguise me, inside the hole in the floor. Covering it up with the boards she stood one her feet scooting a small rug on top of it so not raise any questions. Once she was finished she motioned for me to stand as well, "Sakura dear, I must prepare your brothers for their journey. I want you to get some rest because tonight will be your last night here in my home. In the morning I will make you look the part you are intended to play. Now then," she placed her elegant hand on my back, "Have you memorized all the information I have given you?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied walking with her to the door of the room.

"I knew you would not disappoint me. And have you burned them as I have instructed?" she inquired as we began walking down the hall. Kimi had made her way ahead of us, I had no doubt in my mind she was going to alert the boys to start packing.

"I have yet to have the time," I responded which had been the truth.

Or at least part of it.

I had memorized the information quite thoroughly but there was something else keeping me from burning them. The heart of the matter was that the child I was suppose to be impersonating had died in a fire. And now, I had to burn any proof that he had ever perished so that I could roam freely without the chains of a slave. This irony saddened me to the core. Not that I could ever admit to it to my mistress.

"Go and do it now our time is running short. I promise you tomorrow you will not have the time."

We had paused in front of my bedroom door, "Yes ma'am."

She lingered there for a minute watching me with her eyes before placing her hand on my thin shoulder, "You will do fine I have no doubts in your abilities. I only wish," she sighed heavily before speaking again, "I only wish I would see the woman you will become."

Her words stung me deeply because I had not expected them to be so blunt, "Don't say-"

"Sakura," she said harshly causing me to jump a little from her tone, "you cannot look at the world as a child does. You will only perish at the hands of merciless men. You must think of the world as it really is and in reality the world is a cruel place. People, good people, die. And if my enemies capture me as they did my darling husband then I will die. It is inevitable, but I have accepted it as such. You, however, have the capability of changing this but only if you are alert. Never fool yourself. Nothing is ever what it seems."

She paused for a moment allowing her words to sink into me before continuing on, "Stay focused on your studies Sakura. Do not lose yourself for anyone. Prove them all wrong. Prove to this oppressive government that a female, non-clam member can be just as talented as her opposites. Make them eat all the concepts they have been trying to poison us with. Destroy them with their own logic."

Leaning down she kissed my forehead before finishing her lecture, "I had a daughter once."

My face jerked up to hers, noticing that her eyes were no longer seeing me as they swelled with tears, "Long ago, before you were ever born. She was four years old when the war broke out. Our house was destroyed taking her along with it and seriously wounding me. Ever since then I have never been able to bare children."

She blinked coming back to reality, "The point of that little tale is this: even though you had a mother, and even though I had a daughter, I love you dearly. I imagine that if my baby had lived to be your age the two of you would have been quite close. The war has taken many things from both of us, but even more so from this country. Remember that."

With her final words she walked down the hallway with the elegance of a queen. I watched after her for a few minutes, rolling her words over and over in my mind as I entered my room. It seemed different some how to me as if someone else had been living there all these years. I moved to my bed where the folder containing my new name laid. It was all so over whelming. Lady Mumi fully believed I could be one of the ones to change our nation and right all the wrongs that had been taking place. I was nothing more than an eight year old slave, with a rather large forehead, and strangely pink colored hair. The only thing that was special about me was that I had been adopted by the kindest woman in all of the world. A woman who, because of her kindness, was convinced she would be dead soon.

Whatever it was that she thought she saw inside of me I could not see but I felt obliged to obey her wishes. Somehow I had to find a way to save her. Somehow, I had to find a way to save us all from the shadows lingering overhead. And do this, I had to pretend to be a boy I had never met. Who had died the way I feared the most. For a cause they I barely understood. To save the very same people who refused to save themselves. All of it made my headache.

Pulling the paperwork off of my bed I turned to leave the room when I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. Jerking around I demanded in the darkness for the person to show themselves to me. No one came forward. Trying to focus my eyes in the darkness of the room, I once again called for them to moved forward, but they did not. Shrugging it off as my imagination I stalked out of the room and headed for my mistress's study. She had always kept a fire roaring in there even in mid-summer, and especially when she was deep in thought. She had always said that watching the flames dance around themselves was entrancing. I found this to be true as well although I never dared to get to close to them for my own personal fears.

I had been right in assuming there would be indeed a fire in the office. It was dying but it was more than enough to burn the paperwork. I crossed the floor, tossing the folder inside the hearth before I could changed my mind. The warmth of the fire glowed across my face as I watched all the evidence of the real Kyo Takan burn in front of me. Again I said a small prayer for the boy's soul asking him to forgive for what I had to do in order to right all the wrongs in the world we had shared. I prayed that he would understand me, and that he would not be angry in the afterworld as I might have been.

When the folder was reduced to no more than ashes I heard the noise of horses coming from outside the window. Walking over to it, I peered into the darkness of the night knowing that my mistress was escorting the rest of her children, with the expectation of me, to whomever was to encounter them. She was a brave woman, a woman whom I felt so much pride for knowing, and even more so, pride that she considered me like a daughter. She fully believed she would not see the world she loved so much righted, and I prayed she was wrong.

As the cries of the horses faded, I watched the moon with her iridescent high lightening the property her husband's family had owned for nine generations. The evergreen grass was thick even though the fall was coming soon and with it the promise of winter. And littered in the stalks was countless wildflowers stretching to the cobble stone fence marking the end of the property line. Recanting the days I ran through the very same grass with wild flowers Lady Mumi had weaved into my hair- I grew sad. How many times had my brothers chased after me? Sometimes they pretended to be old heroes of war stories, defeating countless armies, and saving me, the damsel in distress.

But soon, I could not help but think as I moved away from the window I would no longer be the dame. I made my way down the hall, and back into my room. With change on the horizon, I knew sleep would not come easy for me but I made the effort anyways just as my lady had bid. Changing into the cotton sleeping dress she had provided for me, I began the normal ritual I had always done before going to sleep. I brushed my hair, then braided it back to keep it from tangling in the night. Sliding underneath my covers my mind reeled with dreams of blond rogues and dark eyed rescuers.


	4. All Lessons Untaught

**Note:** I'm going to be so excited when I get to post this story. Right now I am writing it just for personal fun since I have nothing better to do at the present time. Hopefully I'll make like 200 reviews for it since that is my new personal goal. I also have the personal goal of finishing all the stories I started but I failed miserably at that one and just ended up deleting them. I guess the good thing about posting this after I finish it is that once it's up it's up. But then again, getting reviews along the way is encouraging too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Naruto storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**All Lessons Untaught**

The sleep I had found was interrupted by the sound of someone whispering in my ear for me to wake up. The voice sounded so unfamiliar but for a minute I thought that it belonged to one of my brothers. In the depth of sleep, I reasoned I had over slept and my mistress had sent one of them up to wake me for breakfast. I hoped she would not be disappointed that I had not woken up on time when several things stirred in my mind. It was like the gears all at once began to turn.

The voice I had thought was one of my brother's, was not at all.

All my brothers had been sent away.

And someone I did not know was in my room.

I sat up instantly ready to scream for help when a hand flew up to cover my lips before I could. The hand felt so familiar with the roughness of his calluses scratching against my soft lips. And his smell, a smell I had barely noticed in our first encounter, of smoked wood. It was all so strange that I was too dazed to struggled against the other person as he half way dragged me out of my bed.

Had we been found out?

Where was my mistress?

Was she alright?

Were my brothers safe?

Again the voice that had awaken me from my dreams spoke into my ear, "Don't make a sound. I followed you and that _lady_ because those men were watching you leave the shop. I heard them say something about taking her in, and executing her servants."

Startled I nodded my head as I listen to his voice as he tried to keep it low. All the while I wonder which one it was that had followed us back home. Maybe the teenager who had stopped the men in masks from hitting me some more? Or perhaps his handsome younger brother who had thought to save a damsel? It was a romantic notion that I could not help but muse about as the voice continued to say, "I figured since you helped me I would return the favor."

My heart fell a little at the realization that it was the blond boy that Lady Mumi made me promise never to speak to. She had said he was dangerous, and to stay away from him at all cost. Again I thought to myself that this boy could not be all that dangerous if had the courage to help us at the risk of his own life. He had his hand wrapped around my waist pressing my back against his small chest as he tugged me towards the door. He never once moved his hand from my mouth as he practically dragged me from the bed.

"Those guys," he growled at me, "I saw them come inside your house. Where's that _lady _at? We need to get her and you out of here because they want to kill you."

That was the second time he had emphasized on the word 'lady' as if she were some kind of insect. Raged bubbled inside my chest at the suggestion this boy would dare to insult her in such a manner as he was. As if she had insulted his entire family from the very first ancestor down to himself. I struggled against him brought about from my anger, wishing I could slap his strangely scarred face. But his grip was like iron, probably from either the mines or hard labor outside, and the more I struggle the tighter he hugged.

"Listen," he hissed in my ear, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to keep those guys from hurting you so stop acting crazy for a minute and just relax."

I bit his finger causing him to release my mouth before hissing at him, "I'm not afraid of you moron. Stop referring to Lady Mumi as 'that _lady_' in that kind of tone. She's a good woman."

In the darkness I could imagine the look of shock on his face, and then heard it in his words, "How can you say that?"

"Say what?" I snarled back.

"Say she is a good woman!" he was struggling to keep his voice down, "She owns you! You're a slave just like me. If she wanted too she could sale you off like you were some kind of vegetable!"

"You don't even know her!" I insisted, "She would never do such a thing!"

"SH!"

The only thing I could guess was that he had dove in the darkness to cover my mouth. But the boy was clumsy and as he did so he tripped over my feet hurtling us both to the floor. I could hear him grunting from the side, and I began to worry that perhaps he might have had injured himself. But in the darkness I heard him ask me, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I snapped, "No thanks to your-"

Again his hand slapped itself over my mouth only fueling my anger until I realized why. On the other side of my door two voices could be heard coming down the hallway. I heard the familiar voice of two women speaking softly as they walked their feet barely making any noise:

"Do you think the boys will fair well Kimi?"

My lady and her maid had both returned home safely. The boy had been completely wrong in assuming someone had broken into our home. If she was here then all was well and he could be on his way. They were moving fast as they approached my door and neither he nor I were prepared for what was about to happen.

"Yes I am sure of it. Look who is escorting them? No other team could be better suited for the job."

Their voices were growing louder.

"They are only children."

They stopped in front of the door.

"They are your children my lady."

The door handle began to move.

"I suppose so. And so that only leaves my little cherry blossom who's fate remains hidden in this deadly winter of ours."

Slowly the door began to swing open.

"She is a smart girl. I am sure she will do you proud."

And with last letter of the word 'proud' was pronounced she flicked on the light. And can you imagine the sight they both saw on my floor?

At the time I did not understand why she acted the way she had but now that I am older I understand it with complete comprehension. I will paint the picture of it with words for I remember it so well from the shame I felt but did not understand. Keep in mind that we, he and I, were both eight years old nearly nine so we did not see the problem where she did.

My adoptive mother enter into my room thinking I was alone, and that I was sleeping. But when she turned on the light what she saw was the blond boy she warned me to never to talk to laying on top of me. His hand, though his intentions were good, was place firmly on my mouth while the other one pinned my shoulder to the polished bamboo floor. My night dress was raised to my mid-thigh from where he had accidentally knocked us over, again I might add. And to make the whole scene look farther from the truth one of his knees had somehow found its why between my legs.

Though her reaction was greatly exaggerated I could not help but realize how much she truly must have loved me. The boy's eyes grew wide as he looked up at her with surprise I knew he was not pretending to feel. Lady Mumi reached down, grabbing the boy by the back of his hair all the while shouting for her man servant Akiko. Snatching some of the boy's hair out she slung him away from me. I watched in horror as the boy's back collided into my heavy bed with a loud thud. I did not know whether I should have helped him, or tried to explain the situation to my lady.

Somehow I managed to find the words, "Lady Mumi he's not here to hurt anyone! Please don't throw him again!"

I bowed very low, clasping my hands over my head so that it looked as if I were praying. I could hear the boy groan from behind me and wondered if she had seriously injured him. Akiko arrived in a flash, taking note of the boy as Lady Mumi commanded, "That _thing_ was laying on top of her when I turned on the light with his hand over her mouth! Take him to the shed and lock him in there at once. In the morning well will figure out what to do with him."

"Wait-" I tried to protest as Akiko shoved past me, snatching the boy up by the back of his ratty white shirt.

"Not another word," Lady Mumi ordered as she grabbed me by the arm.

I think she was afraid I would try to help my aggressor yet again, or at least that was what he was from her point of view. The boy looked up at me meekly, his blue eyes wide with the uncertainty of fear as he was snatched across the room. His protests of aid fell on deaf ears as he was pushed out the door so roughly his head hit the hallway wall. As he was forcibly lead away I noticed that he had a bruise around his right eye. I knew that my family had been rough toward him but some how I could not help but feel someone else had left that mark on his face.

Lady Mumi watched Akiko and the boy until they disappeared down the hallway. When they were gone she ordered Kimi to make sure the boy was fed some rice and given some water to drink. She also commanded that a bucket be put in the shed for him incase he had to relieve himself, and a thick blanket. Kimi nodded her head, her face soft at the kindness our mistress showed even to a scamp, and left the two of us alone.

The graceful lady knelt before me, pulling me into her arms as she said softly to me, "Sakura dear did that boy hurt you in any way?"

"No ma'am," I responded wondering if Akiko and Kimi would do as she commanded about his food and such.

She must have sensed that I seemed distracted because she whispered, "Do not lie to me Sakura. If he hurt you you must tell me this instant. I need to know."

I blinked and for a few minutes we were silent before I insisted, "He wasn't trying to hurt anyone ma'am. He said he heard those men in the masks talking about killing us so he followed us home. He said he saw men sneaking into our home and was trying to save us. And then we started to get into an argument-"

"An argument?" she seemed puzzled, "About what exactly?"

"Well," I tried to explain to her, "He kept saying 'that _lady_' as if you were some kind of evil person. I got angry. That's when he heard you and Kimi talking and tried to cover my mouth. But the lights were off and he couldn't see and ended up tripping over my feet. We fell down. "

"And he fell on you?" she asked doubtfully.

"No ma'am," I could see her face hardening so I quickly added, "I got angry because he knocked me over and we started to fight again. He thought you and Kimi were those men and climbed on top of me to keep me quiet."

"I see," she bit the bottom of her lip as she listened to the rest of my story.

"I don't think he's dangerous my lady. I think he's lonely and did you see his eye? Someone bruised it-"

She cut me off by placing her finger on my lip, "What did I tell you earlier today?"

She had told me many things earlier but I knew which one she wanted me to recite. Staring at my feet I repeated her words, "To never speak to him again."

"Very good," she patted the top of my head with pride, "And why is that?"

"Because not everyone is what they seem."

"You are very astute dearie. Now then I want you to go to bed because soon the sun will be up within a few hours and you need your rest. I will deal with the boy in the morning."

"Lady Mumi," I called out to her as she stood to leave while I started to climb into by bed.

"Yes Sakura?" she turned to face me her slender body reminding me of the weeping willow branches that swayed so gracefully as the wind blew them.

"Did you want something?" I paused searching for my words, "I mean before you found the boy in here?"

"Yes," she replied moving over to my bed, "I just came to tell you all your brothers are safe. I was not sure if you were asleep or not. I heard two people breathing and that is why I turned on the light."

She was about to close the door when I spoke up again, "Lady Mumi?"

"Yes?"

"The boy said he saw men entering our house not to long ago…"

Where I trailed off she picked up, "He most likely saw Akiko, Kimi, and myself coming back home from the journey. Now then get some sleep."

"Lady Mumi?" I knew I was pushing my luck but I had one more thing on my mind I needed to express.

"What is it dear?"

"Why did you react that way when the boy was laying on top of me?"

"That my dear," she whispered, "is a very complicated question. It is one that is hard to explain especially so late at night. Allow me to just say that if you are discovered as a female ninja, the fact that you remained unscathed could in the end save your life."

"Why? What does-"

"Go to bed Sakura," she flicked off the light before I could finish my sentence and closed the door as she said, "It is much too late, you are much too young, and I am not nearly ready for these kinds of questions."

With that she closed the door leaving me and my questions alone in the dark again. And in the darkness I pondered to myself how the boy was doing as I drifted off into sleep.


	5. Strangling Out the Plight

**Note:** I am addicted to writing this little story. I think its so cute and once I get to them being older it will be like ten times better! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**Strangling Out the Plight**

Again the sleep I had found was interrupted but this time instead of a gentle whisper it was a blood curdling scream. Startled, I jumped up not noticing my legs had tangled themselves in my sheets. I crashed to the floor with little grace and scrambled up just in time to see my bedroom door open.+ Lady Mumi flicked on my bedroom light, her eyes wild with apprehension. Closing it behind her, she leaned on the wood for support motioning me to come to her side.

Blood oozed from a wound on her shoulder that must have been inflicted by the intruder. I rushed to her in a panic, asking if she was alright. Pushing something into the palm of my hand she whispered anxiously to me, "You have to get out of here Sakura."

"What's going on?" I managed to stammer as another scream echoed through the hallways. I prayed that it was not Kimi even though I had a feeling that it was in fact her.

Lady Mumi raised her voice so I could hear her over a loud crash, "Never mind all of that. I told you that they would come. Go hide in the woods. And Sakura, stop for no one."

"Wait-" she was shoving me across the room towards my window, "What about-"

"There is no time to argue!" she snapped as she pulled open the shutters.

I could smell smoke streaming into our home from the outside. Lady Mumi face was covered from sweat but though the climax of her former life was reaching its end she seemed almost at peace. I suppose that now that all of her children were safe she was more than ready to join her husband in death. I had always thought it was really sweet how the two of them seemed made perfectly for each other.

She had already began to heave me up through the window seal, her voice nearly breaking, "Remember Sakura the Academy starts soon so you must be at the school before then. You have to be there the day after tomorrow. I am truly sorry my darling I cannot disguise you as I had intended. You must do it yourself. Be brave."

And with that she pushed me out of the window and onto the grass below. I glanced up for a minute to see a man in one of the masks raising his sword towards my mistress. My feet must have been seized with panic because I found myself running away with tears on my cheeks. I ran as fast as I could unsure of where I was heading. And in truth, I was unsure about what I was suppose to do when I got there.

Its funny how quickly things can change right before your very eyes. This was a lesson I learned at a very early age. With misfortunes constantly at my side there was much that I feared as I ran. I feared she had been killed. I feared that the men would catch me. I feared they would kill me. And I feared for the boy.

I found myself staring at our shed where I knew Akiko had taken him.

And what of Akiko?

I imagined he was fighting the men off as best as he could. I could see the main house was set on fire, the orange flames glowing in the night toward the sky. The fire was headed for the shed and soon would engulf everything with in its path. The fact that the nation was in a draught did not help quench the hungry flame's thirst. My small heart pounded for I was afraid my worst fears were about to come true. I turned on my heels to flee to woods when I heard his voice, "Is somebody out there? Let me out! I can help!"

Again I turned back toward the shed and yelled through the door, "There are men in the house! They are trying to kill us!"

"I told you!" he yelled back over the roaring flames, "Get me out of here! Hurry! The shed is filling up with smoke."

"Okay," I nodded even though he could not see me, "Hang on, I'm going to find something to pry open the lock!"

"Hurry!" he insisted as I ran off.

I circled the shed looking for something that could help us. The fire was becoming dangerously close the heat of it burning my face. I searched in the grass for something, anything that could possibly open the door but found nothing. My heart hammered inside my chest as I returned empty handed. And then a realization slammed into my conscience. Unballing my hand I stared down at the object Lady Mumi had shoved into it earlier.

Blood dripped off of my palm as I stared at the kunai knife she had given me. I had been so absorbed in everything that I had forgotten she had given it to me. It was sharp. It was my own blood that dripped onto the cotton dress I slept in and then to the grass. I could only guess that I had cut myself while I had been running and never once noticed. I ran back to the front door of the shed and banged on it, "Hey I have a knife!"

"A what?"

"A knife!"

"WHAT?"

"A KNIFE!" I yelled again.

The fire was inching its way towards us at a deadly pace, its roaring flames making it hard to hear each other. I turned my attention back to the door only catching the end of what he was trying to tell me, "…window on the ground."

I knew instantly what he was trying to get me to do. I ran to the back of the shed moving the fire wood that had been cut last year out my way. I gasped as the wood scratched my hands roughly causing them to bleed. The fire was now inches away from me and the heat of it all was breaking me out into a sticky sweat. I knew the boy was just as uncomfortable since the shed was made out of metal. He was like a bird inside an oven soon to be roasted. And if I did not hurry I would be too. I found the window he had been talking about. It was incredibly small only big enough to let in a little light so one could see in the cellar the shed led to. It was where my mistress had stored the jams and dried foods she harvested from her garden. In the darkness I heard the boy trying to yell instructions to me but I could not hear them. Glancing over my shoulder I could see the figure of a man running towards me at a back breaking speed.

"Move!" I warned the boy hoping he understood what I was going to do.

I reached out for one of the logs I had thrown a side, grabbing one of the closest in my hands. Howling in pain, I dropped it back to the ground realizing my error. The timber was smoldering and soon it would catch on fire. My hands were severely burned but I managed to find a rock to shatter the window with. I felt the boy's hand reach out the window so I shoved the knife at him just as someone jerked me back by the hair.

I felt my body slide across the grass, noticing that some how or another I had been slung in front of the shed. I was dazed by this. It seemed impossible that I could be slung so far without being seriously injured. I tried to move, but my body felt numb. Maybe I had been injured more than I had thought.

The man moved toward me with the grace of a tiger stalking it's prey. I closed my eyes fearing my young life would be ended and all the efforts of my mistress would be pointless. It was as if I was seeing everything that was happening in slow motion. The man was circling me now, talking as if he were some kind savior of the people for killing us. He was also talking about how the Resistance was a humorous joke thought up by trouble makers and heretics.

I could not allow myself to look at him for I feared facing death head on. Instead I looked to the sky as the stars twinkled high above me. I watched the stars in awe wondering if the man killed me could I become a star as well. And then as if a sign, a shooting star streaked across the sky. Since I was still a child I fully believed in wishing on them.

The man raised his bloodstained sword above his head as I made my wish:

_Someone save me please!_

I closed my eyes waiting for the finally blow that would end my short life. But instead of feeling his sword cutting through my tender flesh I heard him grunt. I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones examining my face. The boy had escaped the shed after all. With a sigh of relief I watched as he stood up extending out his hand to help me to my feet. Taking it, he jerked me up and turned to face the man.

"So you think its okay to pick on a girl?" he growled.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear, "We have to get out of here!"

He did not seem to have heard me as he raised up my knife to his chest, "I'll kill you!"

Running at the man in a sprint, he tackled our opponent to the ground raising the knife and striking. I let out a scream for I had never seen a person kill another person. But instead of blood seeping from the man's face, it was water. And soon his body bubbled away as well leaving the boy kneeling on his knees on the wet grass. Just as surprise as I was, he stumbled backwards unsure of what to do.

I ran toward him, tugging him my his elbow and insisting that we leave. He nodded his head, glancing back at the shed for a minute to see it had been engulfed in flames. We raced toward the front of the house since the back including the woods behind it were not nothing more than fiery flames. Seeing several men up ahead of us we slid to a stop hiding ourselves under the rose bush Lady Mumi held so much pride for.

I glanced at the boy noticing that his eyes were rimmed in red again. It was a startling transition that held my interest to the highest level but there was no time for us to discuss the strange occurrence. Two men stood before us talking as if they were strolling down the street instead of murderous intruders:

"I would say our mission was a success wouldn't you?"

"Yeah but the little girl got away and the brat destroyed my clone."

His counterpart sounded startled, "The little girl?"

"No," I could see the mask shaking back and forth from the light the fire was giving off, "The demon."

"What are the odds that the fox would be here?"

Their conversation was very confusing for me to understand as if they were speaking in code. But the next section I understood without any doubts.

"I have no idea why don't we ask the lady of the house? We can't kill her since we are under orders to bring her back alive but forcing a little information out of her seems reasonable."

"Alright but if we are questioned I'm going to say it was your idea."

They vanished inside a cloud of smoke.

My mistress was alive after all, and once more they were talking about hurting her. I knew without any doubts what needed to be done but I was frightened to do it. The boy was already on his feet saying something to me about following him. I watched as he ran a few feet before looking back over his shoulder noticing I had not moved.

"What's the matter with you?" he had returned to my side and was very annoyed at my resistance.

"I can't," I tried to explain.

""What? Why not?"

"My mistress- those men have her! I have got to help!"

"Would you forget about that lady already? If she's dead then you will be free. Now lets go!"

He grabbed my arm, and started to pull me along his side but I refused him, "if you want to leave go but I'm going after her. I have too!"

"You're nuts!" he countered throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "But I can't stay here. If those guys catch me I'm dead. Here," he tossed my knife at me, "Take this."

"Wait!" I called after him as he turned to leave. I was afraid to stay by myself against the men who had invaded my home, " I can't do this alone!"

He must have not heard me as he vanished into the trees leaving me there alone to fend for myself. I had not noticed the shadow behind me until I heard a man's voice declare, "We're all alone in this world girl."

My heart leaped into my throat as I scrambled to runaway. I had barely turned my back to him before a sharp pain exploded on the back of my neck causing my vision to blur and the knife to clatter to the ground.


	6. Snuffing Out the Light

**Note: **Well honestly I thought I wouldn't be publishing this story until I had finished because I'm lacking in the internet department. But today I am going over to a friend's house and I have every intention of publishing this then. I think this story is going to be broken up into five parts with ten chapters a piece. This is how it is going to work:

- Part I - Chapters 1-10 (Age during duration of chapters: 8)

- Part II- Chapters 11-20 (Age during duration of chapters: 12)

- Part III - Chapters 21-30 (Age during duration of chapters: 15)

- Part IV - Chapters 31- 40 (Age during duration of chapters: 17 )

- Part V - Chapters 41- 50 (Age during duration of chapters: 21)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Naruto storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Snuffing Out the Light**

I had no idea how long I had been knocked out for but when I opened my eyes I was in the darkness of a room. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they had I noticed that I was not alone. There were several shadows lurking behind the blanket of the dark, two sitting, and three standing. One of the standing figures struck a match and I began to understand that they were the men in the masks. My heart pounded while instincts urged me to move or they would kill me. Obeying my intuition I jumped to my feet and darted for the door. One of the figures lunged at me, jerking me backwards by my messy braid and slamming down back on to the floor.

I was dazed but I could hear my mistress scream for me to stay still. Listening to her advice instead of the panic rising inside my chest, I remained still on the floor. I felt that we were going to die this night and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"This is a feisty one," the shorter of the men laughed as he placed his foot on my throat.

I tried to pry it away the more I struggled the more pressure he placed causing me to choke. Though I could not breath I was still minutely aware of my mistress's voice piercing through the heaviness of the darkness, "Please leave her alone! She is only a child!"

I heard the sound of skin on skin, as if someone had been slapped. The man removed his foot from my throat jerking me up by my night dress while placing something cold against my throat. After a long moment of coughing I began to understand that the cold object was also sharp as if it were a knife. He held me firmly, "Our orders to kill everyone but the lady. I'll just-"

"Wait!" I heard her wail, "Please she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but don't you see?" a voice spoke up from across the room, "She has everything to do with this. They all do. By allowing them to live in your home as if family members instead of what they really are, well that's not something we can allow is it? She has tasted freedom. She will only want it now and we can't have a rebellion can we?"

"She is only a little girl!" she begged trying hard to hide the tears in her voice.

"Doesn't matter," the man holding me snapped.

"It should!" She tried to argue.

"Well if you had treated her properly she wouldn't have to die now would she?" another one pointed out.

"I refuse to treat any living creature as beneath me!" there was too much pride in her voice as she continued, "You have forgotten the old ways!"

One of the others laughed, "Traditions are for mindless drones."

I wonder as my life was hanging in the air if the man who had just spoken understood the irony in his own words. And then as if a ton of bricks had slapped me in my head, I formulated a plan. The man's arm was so close to mouth if seemed as if it were too easy. I sank my teeth into his exposed flesh before I had a chance to reconsider. He howled in pain, thrusting his knife at my throat. I allowed gravity to take over my body, snatching me down just in time to avoid the deadly blow. I felt the knife scratch my throat as my knees hit the floor releasing a thin stream of blood as it did. I crawled away from him as fast as I could moving toward where my mistresses voice was.

Then again another realization occurred to me:

How could I possibly hope to resist an enemy I could not see?

I needed to find the light switch quickly so I could determine exactly what and who was where. I ran my fingers against the wall as quickly as I could fearing the men who capture me before I had a chance to find it. I felt the smoothness of the plastic button beneath my fingers just as a hand grabbed my shoulder. Pressing it quickly I once again felt my body being thrown in the air. I crashed against the other side of the room, furious that I had not gotten to the button in time. My vision was black at first but slowly it allowed light, shapes, and finally color to form. I had turned on the light in time after all, but unfortunately the velocity I had been thrown at plus the force of my back colliding into her desk had caused me to be blind for a moment.

Weak from the throw, I laid on the floor unable to move taking in the details of the room. We were inside of my mistress's study, only here fire had been snuffed out. This was ironic, because not too far away the house was burning down in flames. She sat tied not to far away from me with one of the men standing over her. Her face was starting to bruise from where he had slapped her. Another one of the men was walking towards me with a sword raised over his head. I knew he meant to kill me but I could not make my legs move. As he inched closer, I felt as if I was floating over the entire scene while my body laid so deadly still. The third man, seeming to be the leader, stood in the middle of the room waiting for his partner to finish me off.

I closed my eyes.

Have you ever felt the strange peacefulness that envelopes you during the moments where peace seems so very far away?

In that moment, that was the exact feeling I felt.

As if what I was experiencing was nothing more than a bad dream that would soon end. My mind drifted back to more pleasurable times where these men were non existent. A time when my mother was still well and alive and my father was smiling down at me with pride. Memories that I had long forgotten edge their way behind my eyes playing out for me on a screen of sickly yellow.

_My mother's long slender body dancing with my father to the radio in the middle of the night. Their bodies firmly clasped together in the loving embrace of two parts of a single soul. Her wispy, long brown hair twirled around her small waist as she laughed at a comment my father had made. His massive hand scarred from war clasped low at her hip as his handsome face smiled at her blushing cheeks. It was as if they had been made for each other, and I, the product of their love, was suppose to be long asleep._

_But this night I had snuck out of my bed to watch them as I was entranced by their love as much as they were. _

As they danced they began to talk their words repeating in my ears as if I was still there and not trapped in the memory:

"_She learns quickly just like her mother," my father stroked her hair gently as he murmured the words into her ear._

"_It may be possible….but such a thing has not occurred in nearly five hundred generations!" she declared pulling my father closer to her body as if frightened._

"_In these times anything is possible. She already shows one sign of the gift."_

"_Yes," she paused in thought for a moment, "And if anyone catches wind of it they will come for her. It is only a matter of time! He rising to power already! They say soon he will declare himself not only our Hokage but also as a king! Some even say he talks about himself like a god-"_

"_Shh darling," he tried to soothe her hysteria, "They wont find her out because she shows no other signs of the gift. The only thing connecting her to the legend is her odd hair color-"_

_Now it was her turn to cut him off, "That is my point exactly! "_

_She pulled away from him turning to the kitchen table for support as she struggle to convey her worries to him, "No one else has hair like hers! Not even the demon with all his powers! She stands out to much."_

_He took her smooth ivory hand in his own stroking it with his thumb, "The legend is very obscure darling. There is only one other source outside my clan that knows about it. And that scroll has been lost for three centauries. No one knows anything about it. As far as the rest of our village is concerned the Harunos are a non talented clan. No one even remembers our origins!"_

_He could tell her mother was not so sure of his reassurance so he continued, "Besides no female has ever required the gift so most likely Sakura will grow up your average woman."_

_She seemed to take some comfort in his words as she wiped the tears away from the corner of her eyes, "I worry for her since…" she pause, "since I lost the last baby I just feel like I have to protect her is all."_

_Her father pulled her mother back into his arms and began to dance with her one more time, "Did you consult with a doctor?"_

"_Yes," she replied not looking him in the eye as she replied, "He was very rude. I would have much rather my sister look at me but we both know that is impossible. So I had that god awful boy do it. He said that any other children was impossible. And then he asked me about Sakura!"_

"_Why would he ask you that?" my father asked his voice sounding worried._

"_I'm not sure. He said something about chakra flow but I couldn't understand him. He was mumbling the entire time as if he was trying to remember-"_

_She paused in mid-sentence her eyes catching sight of my little form peeking over the edge of the door frame. Smiling she tapped my father's shoulder and jerked her head in my direction. I snatched backwards my little mind hoping I had been quick enough to hide myself from their sight. Everything in the room became silent as I waited in vain. Suddenly my father jumped out from the other side of the door causing me to fall heavily onto my bottom. He picked my swiftly and tossed me in the air as my mother appeared behind him her green eyes shinning with love._

As quickly as the memory came it left. I could see the man standing over me his foot nearly touching my nose as he raised the sword high above his head. I watched him with dim eyes wondering vaguely to myself why that was the particular memory I would revisit at the end of my life. Often I had heard other people say that when one's life was about to end they would see their entire life before their eyes. And yet, I had only visited one memory and none of the other's were making themselves present.

"Wait!" Lady Mumi begged trying to get to her feet only to be knocked down to the ground, "wait she's only a little slave girl don't kill her for my mistakes!"

"Yes," agreed the man above me, "It is a shame she would have probably grown up to be a lovely young woman. However, orders are orders!"

He brought the long sword down toward my neck at such a rate it was a blur. I silently begged that it would be a quick death and not a painful one. I never really was a brave person when it came to pain.


	7. Broken Down Inside

_**Note: **__I just bought a smart phone so I should be up-dating my stories a lot faster now that I have figured out how to do it through my phone._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto nor do I own the Naruto storyline._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Broken Down Inside**

I heard the distinctive sound of metal on metal and when I opened my eyes I could see the blonde boy standing over me my knife in his hand stopping the sword. He held the knife in one hand bracing it with the opposite as his knees bent from the weight of the man. I looked up at him in astonishment unsure if I was suppose to move or not. The boy's strange scars were slowly expanding as he growled at the man as if he were some kind of beast. Somehow seeing the boy returning to my side it gave me the courage to keep moving. From the position I laid I could see the second masked man running at him in full speed. Instinctively I crawled between the boy's legs drawing my fist back and punching the man between the legs.

The man collapsed to the floor in pain as I stood up unsure of what else to do. I heard the man holding Lady Mumi screech at his comrade to get up off the floor. While the other man entangled with the boy's knife cursed us. I did the only thing I could think about, charging at the man that held my lady captive. He was so startled by what I had done he could not move. I had no plan in mind as my fist swung on its own accord at the mans face. Blocking my attack, his massive hand enclosed my own. We stood in that position for a few minutes both our lungs laboring for air as the room began to fill with smoke.

"Get out of here!" Lady Mumi insisted as she struggled against the man's arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled at her unsure if I could actually do anything against these men.

"Oh you will be leaving," my counter part growled through his mask, "But in pieces!"

He slung my little body so hard that I collided with the blond boy at the opposite side of the room. I felt my forehead collided with his temple as we were both sent hurtling to the ground. He groaned from beneath my body, and neither of us seemed to be able to move. It was all too much. We were just children we were not suppose to be battling for our very lives and yet, we were.

The boy's hands grabbed my ribs as he tried to gently shove me off of him. I could tell he had a mind to continue to fight which was startling to me at the very least. He managed to move me to the floor so he could sit up, growling darkly, "These guys…"

"This is impossible!" I whimpered trying my best to keep from crying in front of this mutual enemy of ours.

"Now she understands," the masked man nearest to us laughed.

"I'm not giving up!" the boy hissed, "And neither should you!"

"Enough!" the man holding my lady ordered, "Kill the girl. And remember the goal was always to capture the boy alive so that our lord could examine him."

"Right," both men nodded their heads in unison.

They charged right for us all of their weapons held above their heads. It would be seconds before they reached us. In my mind I understood that the boy and Lady Mumi were important enough to keep alive, but me…

Well I was to be killed.

I was no one important.

And no one worth saving.

This realization hurt me deeply.

"They're coming right at us!" I managed to choke out. My words had somehow crossed themselves between a defeated observation and a blood curdling scream. And the words of survival echoed in my mind: _Get up and move!_

I felt something surging inside my veins I had never felt before. Something so artificially natural that everything in the room instantly became very still. As if I had been pulled out of my own body I could see myself sitting inches away from the man's sword. But what was this strange sensation that I felt wiping through my limbs as if water? As if warm water that flowed so freely in a powerful formation that made me feel as if I was invincible. But I knew better than to believe that instinct. No one, no matter how strong they were, was completely invincible.

I was no different.

And then the realization that neither was he hit me with such an impact my legs began to move by themselves. I was on my feet in an instant all of my fears disappearing as I knocked the boy back to the floor. Surprised I had done it, he opened his mouth to protest. But his words were lost in my ears as I began to move with pure instinct. I ran at the man who was coming towards us, my body moving as if it had belong to someone else.

My enemy was so surprised by my actions that his own movement toward me was pulled to a halt. Jumping in the air I kicked his neck with such a force that I am sure that no child should have been able to possess. There was a crack from his neck before he fell to the ground. He never moved from the spot he had fallen, and he never again got up.

My attention turned to his comrades who were enraged at what I had just done to him. The instinct that had puppeteer my body fled as soon as it came leaving me defenseless. The blond had regained his footing and was at my side in an instant.

"How did you to do that?" he was overly impressed by me, "That was so cool!"

I could not respond to his question. At the time I had no idea how I had done it; although later I would find out just what all I was capable of. I grabbed his elbow in a panic pointing to the men who were racing toward at a speed we could barely see. Shifting in front of me he held up his knife, "Okay I got these guys…"

"That wont be necessary little boy, " a voice announced in front of us.

Where they had come from, and how we did not see them enter is still a mystery. But I do believe if they had not shown up when they had we would have both perished. There were four of them standing in front of us: three men and a single woman. Their faces were hidden behind masks representing animals and their bodies were clad in the uniform of the Resistance.

The woman, who wore a mask of a cat, turned toward us, "I think you and the little girl should make your escape right now while you can. We can handle it from here."

"But-" I began to protest.

"RUN Sakura!" Lady Mumi ordered me from the other side of the room, "If you do not I will not love you anymore! Now leave!"

I knew her words were false even though I knew she was lying they cut me deeper than I ever thought was possible. The boy grabbed my wrist and began to drag me towards the window so we could leave. One of the enemies tried to intercept us only to be knocked away by a man wearing a dog mask. I boy did not miss a beat as he jumped out the window dragging me out with him. We landed on the ground with a thud. I glanced back at the house to see it nearly all the way destroyed by the fire.

"Come on," the boy growled jerking my arm forward, "I know a place we can hide."

And so we ran.

We ran for what seemed like hours until he stopped in front of a large tree. A tree so immense that it stood out from all the other trees with roots so large we could have easily crawled underneath them and hid. He circled the tree carefully three times, scanning the forest as he did so, until he motioned for me to follow him. Crawling beneath the branches he whispered to me, "Follow me and stay close."

I did as I was told. As we crawled the ground began to slope downward. I released a hysterical giggle once I had realized we were crawling downward into the ground like a rabbit would. He didn't notice my hysteria but continued to follow the path he seemed to know so well. When we reached the bottom of the rabbit hole I could feel the force of gravity snatch me down. I finally stopped tumbling when the boy caught me in his arms.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I forgot to tell you about that."

"Its okay," I tried to see in the darkness of wherever we were but I could not see anything.

I could hear him grumbling to himself before something clicked and a light flashed on. Shielding my eyes for a minute from the sting of the brightness, all words were caught in my throat. This little rabbit hole of his lead into an underground home. There was a small amount of covers on the other side of the hole. And really describing it as a hole is very inaccurate. It was more like a bunker.

Scratching his head he must have read my thoughts, "Its from the war I think. This old guy showed it to me a year ago. He said the electricity and the plumbing ran off of the sun. Whatever that means."

"Do you live here?" I questioned noticing that the area we were in was only the main room. There were two large fabric cloths hanging in the door frames of this man made cave.

He shrugged, "Sometimes. Sometimes when I'm in the village I'll sleep in the old buildings. It just depends."

I felt pity for the boy as I watched him shake out the dirty blankets on the floor. Everything had happened so fast that night I hadn't realized just how tired I really was. He laid the covers as neatly as he could on the floor and pointed to them, "Sometimes it gets really cold down here but we can't make a fire because of the tree. Anyways you can have the blankets."

I crawled underneath the soiled fabric hoping he wouldn't notice the disgust I really felt for them. As soon as I closed my eyes I drifted off into a troubled sleep. Later that night I jerked awake finding that the light was dimming drastically. My only conclusion was that the boy had left it on either afraid of the dark himself, or he had done it for me. Taking in the well worn bunker I noticed he had curled up in the corner on the other side of the room. Standing up, I gathered the blankets in my arms and walked toward him trying to make as little noise as possible. Neatly dropping the covers over his shivering form I found the exit quickly and began to make my ascent to the top.

As I made my way to the top I glanced back only once wondering if I would ever see the boy again.


End file.
